1). Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to wall-type shower faucet influent load control fixture consisting of load control passages conjoined by an adjustment pin cap at the center section of a horizontally oriented water supply channel; since a water inlet port is formed in the hollow rear section of the said adjustment pin cap, when the adjustment pin cap is inserted into the bottom section, this provides for alignment with an internal section water inlet channel; formed in the internal section sides of the load control passages is an input opening that is in continuity with the water supply channel; as such, a utilized junction pin cap rear section is inserted and due to the center section hollow passage of the cap body area, this provides for the sleeving in of a movable stem; since an annular compression spring fixed in position on the said stem, this causes the tip of stem to be moved forward to achieve the normal water closed state; furthermore, since a tip at the front section of the movable stem extends forward to a stem hole at the bottom of the internal section of the adjustment pin cap, when the adjustment pin cap is inserted, the entire stem is pushed to the rear, this causes a water sealing washer at the center section of the stem to separate from the inner edge at the rear section of a tap hole, thereby achieving the opened state of water admittance operation; and a cylindrical water filter screen element is installed in the hollow rear section of the adjustment pin cap and capable of first straining out and collecting particulate impurities in the supplied water, which is among the innovative features of the invention herein.
2). Description of the Prior Art
In the evolution of water faucet structures and following the development of precision water control porcelain valves, since both cold and hot water could be outputted from a single opening after left and right circuits were adjustably mixed in a ratio, with operational convenience that was superior to conventional types, they were widely utilized by manufacturers and consumers. However, since a pair of tightly affixed porcelain blocks were installed in the center section of water control porcelain valves to eliminate the occurrence of a vacuum frequently induced during the water supply process, the vacuum elimination valves situated at the lower section and internal sides of the porcelain valves were all precision throughput specification components and when they encountered larger impurities or massive particulate thereof (referred to hereafter as particulate impurities), what always occurred after particulate impurities suspended in water passed through was the blockage of the passages inside which resulted in impeded water output, stoppage, or poor warm water adjustment and control.
To solve the said particulate impurities caused phenomenon that resulted in damaging the internally installed porcelain valve-type faucets, most required the prefabrication of a triangular bend (or elbow) in the wall and then connecting the bathtub faucet or basin faucet and so on to the front extent or upper extent of the said triangular bend, or onto the body of the said triangular bend; better structures were equipped with special water filtering screen devices (such as U.S. Pat. No. 174,423 "Multiple Water Source Suspension Capability Filtering Connector Structure" and other similar or equivalent structures in the Republic of China Patent Bulletin) that accomplished a preliminary water source filtering operation. Furthermore, regarding such filtering operations relative to their utilization while a water faucet was being utilized, particulate impurities damage to internally installed components were prevented, achieving greater degree of protective application and enabling the durability and service life of such triangular bend structures to be lengthened considerably. Additionally, it was not necessary to disassemble the body of the water faucet; water admittance to the said triangular bend are was first stopped so the particulate impurities filtered could be cleaned out and it was an extremely convenient, reasonable, and practical structural assembly approach.
However, what the wall-type shower faucet (indicated in FIG. 1) of the invention herein addresses is: since pre-positioned cold and hot water supply water supply pipelines are coordinated between two passageways embedded in the walls, the positions of which are coordinated with two passageways of two water supply pipes routed at the center section position of a water output pipe and then the horizontally oriented water inlet end connector is placed along two lateral positions of the water faucet body and conjoined either at the upper or lower section position of the initial water pipe connector. Following installation, only the operating handle and the water output pipe is visible in the wall surface; as a result, the structure has no remaining space to support the installation of a triangular bend. Under such conditions, there is absolutely no water filtering handling at the water inlet pipe end section resulting from the installation of such conventional wall-type shower faucets due to direct installation to the wall surfaces. As such, the installation approach of faucet internal components as protective fixtures is completely foregone and all particulate impurities in water in the water pipe enter the internal section of the porcelain valve, which naturally results in the forced wearing of the said water control porcelain blocks, the internal walls, the vacuum elimination valve, and other precision components and the subsequent occurrence of water leakage, loss of operating control, and even the obstruction of the internal section water channel and so on, seriously leading to faulty utilization performance as well as poor durability and service life in this type of wall-type shower faucet; users must frequently remove, repair, or replace the porcelain components in the internal section of the faucet body. As such, utilizing this type of faucet structure results in a high degree of inconvenience and, furthermore, is quite uneconomical. In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein completed the invention herein which, furthermore, is of thoroughly and completely improved design.